1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to warning systems, and more particularly, to a warning system that, for example, may be used by railroad personnel to warn of oncoming traffic. The invention is not limited, however, to use by railroad personnel. Indeed, the present invention, as will be described herein has broader applications. For example, the invention may likewise be utilized by aviation personnel to direct air traffic to the appropriate gates, or, to warn of oncoming or approaching air traffic. In sum, the invention may be utilized by individuals which require or benefit from the receipt of information in remote locations for warning or other use.
2. Background Art
Railroad warning systems have long been known in the art. One conventional warning system comprises a combination flashing light and crossing gates. These lights and gates are placed along the intersection of the railroad and either a roadway or a pedestrian walkway. Thus, such systems warn oncoming traffic on the roadway and pedestrians in close proximity to the walkway, through light and audio signals, as well as by way of a physical blockade.
While such systems are generally effective for traffic and pedestrians near such roadways and walkways, they are not very useful away from such crossings. Indeed, railroad workers often perform maintenance and repair work away from and, in turn, outside the range of conventional railroad warning systems. Accordingly, the railroad workers must rely on a separate railroad worker who performs a look-out function by watching the tracks, and signaling to the other railroad workers of oncoming trains.
While a warning system based on a railroad worker watching the tracks may be operational, such a system does have several drawbacks. In part, it is possible that the worker that is performing the lookout function becomes distracted and fails to recognize an oncoming train. In addition, the worker performing the lookout function, may use his judgement as to when to warn the workers, and the improper exercise of judgement can expose the remaining workers to an increased risk of danger. Lastly, in noisy and busy areas, the lookout worker may not be able to get the attention of railroad workers to warn them. Thus, in many instances the lookout worker still exposes the other railroad workers to unacceptably high dangers.
In addition, it is often necessary to transmit to the railroad worker certain information when in the field. Currently, the information is relayed via a two way radio or via a portable telephone, which activate with a ring or other loud noise. While such systems are at times successful in relaying information to the worker in the field, it is often difficult for the worker to receive the information, or to even acknowledge that information is being sent to him. Indeed, often due to loud conditions and increased commotion and traffic, the worker may never hear the activation signal, and may never know that someone is trying to reach the worker by telephone or by two way radio. Thus, it may become necessary to send another worker to the remote site with the necessary information, which may cause time delays and which may expose the additional worker to injury at the remote site.
In other settings, such as in an airport setting, it is necessary not only to warn ground traffic control workers on the airport tarmac, but it may also be necessary to send information to such ground traffic control workers. Conventionally, the workers receive instructions by way of two-way radios, telephones or visual signaling from the control tower. Such instructions may comprise, for example, gate assignments or aircraft taxi directions for particular aircraft. Often, however, it is difficult for such workers to receive the warnings or the information due to the excessive noise, and excessively distracting conditions. As such, the user is often unable to receive the information when the information is needed. By not receiving the information in a timely manner, the overall safety and operation of the airport can be compromised.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to warn workers in remote sites of oncoming danger, such as, oncoming railroad traffic.
It is a further object of the invention to signal workers at remote sites and to transmit information to such workers.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present disclosure and claims.